


The Sweetest

by Stratosg



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratosg/pseuds/Stratosg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rakuzan High School was having a festival and one class decided to make a bet on who can bring out Akashi's sweet tooth by making a chocolate and make the emperor judge the most worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke
> 
> English is not my first language. I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made
> 
> Just a short story that has been playing on my mind...
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy reading

Akashi was inside the student council office, busy reading and signing out documents for the upcoming festival of Rakuzan high when he heard a knock.

“Yes?” he called but did not glance at the door, more or less he knew who was outside.

“Sei-chan, it’s almost seven you know.”

True enough it was Mibuchi on the door.

“You can go home first Reo, I’ll finish this first.”

“Sei-chan, you need to rest.” Mibuchi came closer to his desk, putting his long arms on the table.

“I believe I said you can go first, Reo.” He said quietly. He did not even raise his voice but Mibuchi felt a little shudder.

Despite his fear, Mibuchi stayed defiantly. He took his phone and opened it. “If you’re not going to stand there in five minutes, I’m calling Kou-chan.” He said.

Akashi stilled. Then he slowly raised his head, his eyes scanning Mibuchi’s face.

Mibuchi could feel the sweat on his palm as he waited Akashi’s action.

If this was a year ago, then he would never want to face Akashi when he is like this, but ever since the winter cup, Mibuchi felt that even if Akashi would lash out on him, he would still try his best to care for him. Besides, he’s got leverage now. If there is one thing that would make Akashi obey someone, it is Kou-chan. And Akashi would never want to worry Kou-chan.

“I’ll tell him that you’re over working yourself.” He said again as he tried not to flee and forget about the caring part.

Akashi leaned on the chair as he regarded Mibuchi.

Mibuchi’s nervousness increase as he stood in front of his captain, waiting….

“Alright…”

“Eh?” Mibuchi blinked, he thought for a moment he heard it wrong.

Akashi took the documents on his desk and put it on the drawer, clearing his table.

Mibuchi sighed in relief as he pocketed his phone. “I’ll wait for you outside, Sei-chan.” He said as he went towards the door

“Thank you Reo.”

Mibuchi turned in shock at the words.

Akashi was still fixing his things and it looks like he never uttered anything. Mibuchi smiled as he turn around again and open the door. It was the second time he heard Akashi thanking him. The first one was the winter cup when they were fighting against Seirin. Even though they lost that time, Akashi still thanked them.

“Reo-nee, you look happy, did something happen?” Hayama asked as he joined him at the front door of the school.

He smiled sweetly at him. “Nothing Ko-chan, Sei-chan is coming in a while.”

Hayama nodded as he played with the ball he was holding. “Neh, Re-nee, what’s your section going to do for the festival?”

“Hmmm. Well we decided play acting, since most of students in my section are members of the acting club.” He answered.

Hayama nodded.

“Why Ko-chan, what did your section decided?” he asked

Hayama frowned. “I don’t exactly understand what they were talking about earlier but I think they’re going for chocolate making contest.”

“Huh? What’s that?” Mibuchi is confused.

“I don’t know, but the girls were debating on what kind of chocolate they would make to sell for the festival, then I don’t know what happened next but then it suddenly went like, _‘let’s make it a contest where anyone can make a chocolate that could bring out Akashi’s sweet tooth.’_

“What? Sei-chan is involved?” he asked in surprise.

Hayama shrugged his shoulders. “Well since almost all of the girls in my room likes and has a crush on Akashi and most of the boys admire him, it suddenly became a battle on who can earn Akashi’s approval, saying that this is their last year on making Akashi notice them.”

Mibuchi was having a bad feeling on where this is going.

“And?”

“And our section’s representative said that he will talk to Akashi so that whoever wins the contest, Akashi will take them on a date, or something like that. But, anyone who wants to join the contest must pay the 10 yen membership”

“Ko-chan, you know Sei-chan would never agree to—“

Hayama shook his head. “I tried to warn them, but they did not listen.” He said. “It’s like trying to talk in a bar filled with people and loud music.” He defended.

Mibuchi opened his mouth to speak when suddenly another voice joined them.

“Heeeh! And? Are you going to join the contest too, Kotarou?”

Mibuchi and Hayama spun towards the voice.

Akashi was leaning on the locker, holding a pair of shoe that he took from his locker.

“Sei-chan?”

Hayama vigorously shook his head. He did not know why but he suddenly felt like it was his fault that he did not try hard enough to reject the idea.

An ominous smile appeared on Akashi’s face. “I take it then that you don’t admire me, Kotarou.”

Hayama’ eyes widen and sweat appeared on his face. He turned around. “Reo-nee, help me! Akashi’s getting scary.” He said loudly as he grabbed Mibuchi’s arm, going behind him.

“Sei-chan, stop teasing Ko-chan.”

The ominous smile disappeared as Akashi stared at Hayama who was peeking behind Mibuchi. He sighed. “It was a joke Kotarou.”

“Reo-nee, it did not feel like he was joking.” Hayama whispered to Mibuchi.

“Kotarou, tell your classmates that I will approve of their choice for the festival.” Akashi said.

“Eh?”

“Ehhhhhhh? Why?” Mibuchi asked surprise.

Akashi grinned as his eyes flashed dangerously. “I would like to see _who_ will succeed on making something that will overcome the sweetest thing I ever tasted.”

Hayama was getting more worried by the minute.

“Sei-chan, you already have your favorite sweets?” Mibuchi asked.

“Yes, I do have.” Akashi’s face transformed and a soft smile appeared on his lips, making his face lit up. “And I must say that I like —no—like is very small word to describe it, I would say I love it, to the point where I always want to taste it, in fact, it’s becoming an obsession.”

“Reo-nee, I don’t think that is the Akashi we knew.” Hayama whispered again on Mibuchi’s ear.

Mibuchi sighed. “Let’s just go.” He said.

 

 

******The day of the festival******

 

 

The president of the student council was sitting on a very elegant chair in front of the gym where the chocolate tasting is to be held.

In front of him is a table decorated with red flowers. On top of the table were at least three dozens of chocolates with different shapes and colors.

Looking at the chocolates, Akashi suppressed a gag. Just looking at the sweets is making his stomach churn. He briefly regretted the decision he made. At least he reduce the contestants by having the other student council members, taste the chocolate first, to see if it really tasted okay. He could not believe that there were still this many.

Across the table were hundreds of students, waiting for the event to start. Both girls and boys from various classes and different year levels are gathered inside. Even Akashi was surprise at how many were gathered there. Like they’re waiting for some miracle to happen.

“Well everyone, it has finally arrive.” The emcee suddenly shouted on the mike beside him. The girl’s eyes were flashing in excitement at the crowd in front of her.

“Out of more than three hundred chocolates that were made for our very own student council president only thirty five survived under the scrutiny of the other student council members. Now I know, we are all excited to see what happens next, but I would like first to ask our president what he thinks of this event.” She turned to him. “Mr. President, is there anything you would like to say for the people in front of you? To those who failed the first trial and to those who succeeded this far?” she offered the mike to him.

Akashi stared at the crowd in front of him. It seemed like the crowd held its breath in anticipation as they all gave Akashi there undivided attention.

Akashi took the mike and stood up. “I suppose I would congratulate the section IIID first. It seems like their event is successful.” He glance at the representative and nodded at him.

The representative beamed at the approval.

“As for those who failed, I would say that they needed more practice on making sweets.” He continued.

Laughter erupted around the gym.

Akashi was confused. He believed that he did not say that as a joke. Nevertheless he continued.

“For those, whose chocolates made it until here, then I would say congratulations. I specifically told my constituents to choose the best among the rest.”

The crowd roared as everyone clapped.

Akashi raised his hand. The crowd went quiet as one.

“So I don’t want to prolong this by saying much but thank you all who gave their time and effort in making these chocolates.” After that, he gave the mike to the emcee who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Since the prize of the winner is a date with our very own president, it is then decided that the president himself will make the criteria on how to give points on the chocolates.” The emcee turns to him again. “So Mr. President, how are you going to judge the chocolates, your criteria on judging?”

“I already have my very own favorite sweets and I know that no one can overcome its sweetness so I guess whoever comes close, then that is the winner.” He answered.

“Really? What kind? Is it chocolate too? What is it name?” the emcee asked, his eyes gleaming.

Akashi shook his head. “That’s a secret.” He said in amusement.

 

 

Furihata was confused as he looked around the vast ground of the Rakuzan high. The place is almost empty. _“What’s going on?”_ he whispered as he tried not to worry.

He suddenly got a call from Mibuchi a week ago, inviting him for the Rakuzan’s festival and surprising Sei on the process. Though he did not commit at first because of school, Mibuchi insisted that he at least come on the last day of the festival and blackmailed him on saying that Sei-chan would definitely be very happy if he were to come. Since the last day falls on a weekend, Furihata decided to come. What he did not expect was that Mibuchi asked something from him.

Furihata woke up early that morning to make it so he was running a little late.

Now carrying a small box on his right hand, he stared confused at the empty ground. It doesn’t feel like a festival to Furihata as there is no one around. Sure there as stalls around but most of them are closed.

He took his phone and look for Mibuchi’s number.

_“Ahh Kou-chan, are you here already?” Mibuchi answered._

“What’s going on Reo-san, is the festival finish?” he asked in panic.

_“No no, of course not Kou-chan. Where are you? I’ll come and get you.” Mibuchi said._

“I’m at the school gate, just what is going on here?”

_“Ahm, something.” Mibuchi answered evasively. “Just wait for a moment Kou-chan, I’ll come get you.”_

Furihata huffed as he waited, fidgeting slightly as some students that are around the gate are looking at him weirdly.

“Kou-chan.”

Furihata sighed in relief as he heard Mibuchi’s voice five minutes later.

“Reo-san.” He greeted.

“Kou-chan.” Mibuchi pouted. “Call me Reo-nee.”

Furihata smiled slightly.

“Did you make it, Kou-chan?” Mibuchi asked and he raised his right hand, giving the box he was holding.

Mibuchi’s eyes gleamed. _“Perfect.”_ He muttered as he took the box. Then he grabbed his hand. “Let’s go.”

“Reo-sa-nee, where are we going?” he asked as he allowed himself to be dragged by the taller teen.

“Just follow me Kou-chan, you’ll be rewarded by something amazing.” Mibuchi dragged him inside one of the buildings.

The first thing Furihata noticed when he entered the building was that it was crowded, the second was they were inside the gym.

“C’mon.” Mibuchi said as he dragged him towards the crowd and they had to squeeze through before they were able to get closer to the stage. When they were close enough, Mibuchi leaned to him. “Hide, Kou-chan.” He whispered as he dragged him behind a very tall and very big man.

“Eh? Reo-sa-nee, what’s going on?” He peeked around the big guy to see what’s happening on front. He froze.

Akashi was in front, surrounded by what look like different kinds of chocolates in front of him.

To others, Akashi still looked compose, regal even and he seemed unperturbed as he took one chocolate and put it in his mouth, munching slightly. But to Furihata, Akashi looked weary. Tired. He almost called his name when Mibuchi grabbed his arm

“Reo-nee, what’s going on?” he whispered.

“I’ll explain later Kou-chan, just hide first, and make sure Sei-chan will not notice you.” Mibuchi whispered too before patting his head and leaving him behind.

 

 

Akashi tried to hide his growing weariness as he took another chocolate and put it in his mouth. He nearly frowned.

It tasted the same as the previous ones he tasted. Bland. He shook his head.

The emcee noticed his actions and put a scratch on a paper he was holding. He supposed those were the names of those who made the chocolates. The chocolates were numbered after all.

He almost sighed in relief when he saw that there were only two left. He took the other and put it in his mouth. Still the same taste.

Now he is wondering if his constituents really did their job, or it was only one person who made all the chocolates.

He slightly frowned. Or is there something wrong with his taste buds.

He shook his head again. Then he stared at the last plate, thinking what to do.

He had to make a choice. To decide who is the winner. It doesn’t matter if none passed his test, he still need to make a choice. It was the least he could. His decision as not only as the president but as an appreciation to those who took time on making them.

He took a piece of chocolate on the last plate and put it in his mouth. He secretly sighed. The taste is still the same. Still bland.

With a relief he turned towards the emcee, deciding to just give a number as the winner.

The emcee smiled at him.

“So, Mr. President, how was the chocolate tasting?” she asked, her enthusiasm shooting up again.

“It was fun.” He answered automatically.

The emcee smiled wider and turned to the crowd. “Let us gave the president a moment before giving his…” the emcee stopped talking when the representative of the class waive at her.

He raised his right hand, holding a box and gestured. The emcee instantly understood. She turned to the crowd again.

“It seems we have one last contestant.” She said.

Akashi nearly groaned. He watched as the representative pass the box to the emcee and the emcee smiled and put the box on the table. She opened it.

Akashi leaned over and frowned. The box contained of at least a dozen chocolates, shaped in different kinds.

“Well president, why don’t you try it?” the emcee asked.

Akashi tentatively took one. It smelled delicious.

He took a bite.

In an instant, a sweet taste erupted in his mouth. It was not as sweet as his favorite but it came close.

It was delicious.

No.

It was nearly perfect.

He took a bite again, smelling the sweet aroma that was emitting on the chocolate.

He finished the first one, he couldn’t help but took another one.

“Well, Mr. President, what do you think?” the emcee asked when it seems like Akashi is going to eat all the chocolate on the box.

Without saying anything, he pointed at the last box, giving a thumbs up.

The emcee beamed. “It seems the president made his decision.”

There was a roar, as everyone cheered.

Akashi ignored the crowd and took another chocolate, popping it in his mouth.

“Alright, settle down settle down…” the emcee shouted.

It was full two minutes before the noise died down and Akashi was on his fifth chocolate.

“So, we have the lucky winner.” The emcee said as he took the paper the representative passed.

“It’s a girl.” She shouted.

Most of the men on the crowd groaned in disappointment.

“Her name starts with a K.” she shouted again.

This time, most girls groaned.

“Her last name starts with an F.” she shouted again.

A squeak was heard near the crowd but the audience did not pay it any mind as they awaited the announcement.

“Her name is………Furihata Kouki.” The emcee finally shouted.

The crowd roared again but Akashi froze, holding the box on his right hand.

“Furihata-san, why don’t you come up.” The emcee asked as he scanned the crowd.

No one answered her.

“Furihata-san?” the emcee called again.

Still no answer.

The crowd was getting impatient as they also look around.

Suddenly Mibuchi answered, standing near the stage, close to what looked like a rugby player, if his looks could go by. “He’s here.” He called.

All attention turned towards him.

 

 

Furihata stared in disbelief as he saw Akashi took another chocolate he made and put it in his mouth. Though he was still confused, he somehow understood what was going on.

When he saw Akashi made a thumbs up on the emcee, a warmth flowed inside him. He could not believe that Akashi like his chocolate. It was the first time after all, that Akashi tasted it, given that what Akashi always asked him to make whenever he went to visit him was tofu soup.

When the emcee suddenly started looking for the winner, that’s when nervousness and embarrassment assaulted him.

“A girl.” The emcee shouted and he froze.

“Her name starts with a K.” the emcee shouted again.

“Her last name starts with an F.”

He squeaked in embarrassment. He was mistaken as a girl.

He tried to hide harder, his eyes scanning the area for an escape route.

“Her name is Furihata Kouki…” the emcee finally shouted.

Furihata nearly fainted as he sat down, trying to look as small as possible.

“Furihata-san.” The emcee called and Furihata hid his face in his hands.

What he did not expect was Mibuchi suddenly appeared beside him, grabbing his arm and making him stand.

“He’s here.” He shouted.

 

 

“Here Kouki.” Akashi gently prodded Furihata, giving him a bottled water he bought in one of the stalls.

At the moment, they were inside the student council office and Furihata was finally glad at the silence.

He gratefully accepted the water, almost finishing the entire bottle.

After Mibuchi pointed that he was Furihata Kouki, the emcee looked shocked. The she shouted again, _‘a boy’_ , this time that the crowd laughed.

When she asked him what he admired about Akashi and why did he make him a chocolate, he wasn’t able to answer. He just stood there for a whole minute until Akashi took matters on his own hands and answered for him, saying that Furihata’s reason’s was for Akashi’s ear only.

He was blushing the whole time as Akashi answered for him and the crowd roared and clapped and laughed at Akashi’s answers.

“Are you feeling better?” Akashi asked.

He nodded as he leaned forward, hands on the long table in front of him.

Akashi leaned on the table on his side, facing him.

“Kouki—“

A knock on the door interrupted him. “Yes?” Akashi called.

“It’s me Sei-chan.” Mibuchi answered and Akashi went to open the door.

Furihata straightened and glared at Mibuchi. “Reo-sa-nee, how could you do that to me?” he cried as Mibuchi entered ad closed the door.

“What did I do, Kou-chan?” Mibuchi asked innocently.

“You-you--…”Furihata looked for words as continued to glare.

“Ma…ma… Kou-chan, it went well in the end, did it?"

“You should have told me what the chocolate was for?” he cried.

Mibuchi smiled. “It was supposed to be a secret. Beside, Sei-chan loved it right?” he glanced at Akashi who nodded and settled beside Furihata again, amused.

Furihata pouted and sulked. He cannot say anything against that.

“So Reo, you have something you want from me right?” Akashi asked.

“Eh?” Mibuchi looked confused at Akashi’s sudden question.

“Surely you did not go all that trouble for nothing, so, what do you want from me?” he asked again.

Mibuchi looked hurt. “Sei-chan…”

Akashi did not know why but he regretted his words as he saw that Mibuchi was hurt.

“I just thought that Sei-chan deserved a break and a reward for all his works.” Mibuchi answered.

Akashi stared at him blankly as he unconsciously leaned towards Furihata, seeking contact. Furihata answered by leaning towards him, his head resting on his thigh which was leaning on the table.

“Sei-chan, had been working hard for these festival to be successful. He did not even have time to rest. I just thought that Sei-chan deserve to at least enjoy the last day with his beloved.” Mibuchi said.

Akashi was staring at Mibuchi in disbelief. It was one of those moments that he was rendered speechless by someone. Most of the time, it was only Kouki who took effort to do something for him, something that he would appreciate without asking anything in return. Now, Mibuchi is telling him that he did all of this without asking anything in return. Akashi did not know how to react.

“Sei…” Furihata gently rubbed his waist. “You need to properly respond.”

“Thank you.” Akashi said.

Mibuchi smiled happily. “Though I’m still curious.”

“Of what?” Akashi asked.

“You told Ko-chan and me that you already have a favorite sweets but Kou-chan told me that this is his first time making you any kind of sweets, so…”

Akashi grinned and suddenly turned to Furihata, tugging his arm until Furihata let go of his waist and stood up. He encircled Furihata in is arms and leaned over, kissing his mouth.

“Wha—“ Furihata sputtered as Akashi’s mouth clamped over his, his tongue easily gliding inside.

Furihata’s face exploded with red color as he tried to stop Akasahi’s assault.

Akashi ignored him as his tongue explored his mouth, coaxing a reaction from him.

Furihata groaned, his sanity leaving him as his defenses were stripped. He leaned closer to him, as he responded on the kiss.

His tongue dueled with Akashi, eliciting a groan from him.

It was full minute before he ended the kiss, his breathing heavy.

He bumped their heads together. “Definitely the sweetest.” He whispered.

“Eh?” Furihata asked in daze

“I see…” Mibuchi interrupted, smiling at the two.

Akashi eyed him, silently telling him to get out.

Furihata stared in horror at Mibuchi, he totally forgot that he was with them.

“Enjoy the rest of the day, Sei-chan, Kou-chan.” He said as he head towards the door.

Akashi nodded as he turned to Furihata again, his hold tightening.

“So Kouki, what do you want to do first?”


End file.
